Kermit Ruffins
Kermit Ruffins (born December 19, 1964) is an American jazz trumpeter, singer and composer from New Orleans, Louisiana, United States. He has been influenced by Louis Armstrong and Louis Jordan. Ruffins often accompanies his songs with his own vocals, and he says that the highest note he can hit on trumpet is a high C. Most of his bands perform New Orleans jazz standards, though he also composes many of his own pieces. Jon Pareles of The New York Times wrote, "Mr. Ruffins is an unabashed entertainer who plays trumpet with a bright, silvery tone, sings with off-the-cuff charm and never gets too abstruse in his material". video:Kermit Ruffins - "Drop Me Off In New Orleans" Kermit started playing trumpet in 8th grade at Lawless Junior High School in the Ninth Ward of New Orleans. He attended Joseph S. Clark Senior High School in New Orleans' 6th Ward. In high school, he played a little bit of classical music at the behest of a strict band teacher."Ibid"; Kermit Ruffins: Trumpeter of Kermit Ruffins and Ruffins developed an appreciation for cooking through his grandmother, observing her movements in the kitchen growing up. Career Rebirth Brass Band at French Quarter Festival]] He co-founded the Rebirth Brass Band in 1983 while attending Clark High School, also in the Tremé neighborhood. Ruffins made his first recordings with the Rebirth in 1984. The group was inspired by another New Orleans brass band called The Dirty Dozen Brass Band, a band of slightly older musicians credited with bringing influences of funk and contemporary bebop into New Orleans style brass bands. Before they achieved the popularity allowing them to play regularly in local music venues, the Rebirth often busked around the French Quarter for tips. They soon became a houseband at the Glass House, previously the Dirty Dozen's home venue. The Rebirth once had a gig in New York City at Lone Star Cafe, but were hassled by police for having no permit when they began marching outdoors as they always did in New Orleans."Ibid": Lichtenstein, Grace Barbecue Swingers Ruffins founded the Barbecue Swingers in 1992, a traditional jazz quintet. Kermit is famous for cooking barbecue at his shows. Every Thursday since the early 1990s, Kermit Ruffins and the Barbecue Swingers have played a show at Vaughan's Bar in the Bywater neighborhood which is very popular with both locals and visitors. His 2007 Basin Street Records release, Live at Vaughan's was recorded during one of his performances at the establishment. He has also performed at hundreds of funerals during his career in The Crescent City."Ibid"; Kermit Ruffins: Trumpeter of Kermit Ruffins and In 2003 the band received a nomination at the Big Easy Entertainment Awards, which recognizes local talents. He currently appears as himself in HBO's Treme as a recurring character. Gallery Image:Kermit_Ruffins4.jpg|Kermit Ruffins at Tipitina's, February 2006 Image:KermitRProfile4Aug07Mint.jpg|Kermit Ruffins at Old Mint before set at Satchmo Summer Fest Image:KermitRuffins11Nov07FirstValve.jpg|Trumpeter Kermit Ruffins playing at Cafe Brasil in New Orleans Discography Filmography *New Orleans Music in Exile (2006) *''Treme'' (2010) *''After the Catch'' (2007) * The Real World New Orleans (2010) Awards * 2003 - Offbeat's Best of The Beat Awards in Best Traditional Jazz Band or Performer for Kermit Ruffins and the Barbecue Swingers See also * List of people from New Orleans, Louisiana References External links * Satchmo.com profile * Basin Street Records page * The Best New Orleans Jazz Musicians * Jazz Musicians Ask if Their Scene Will Survive, Kermit Ruffins quoted in the New York Times about Hurricane Katrina's effect on the New Orleans jazz scene Category:Trumpeters